


The Summer Trip

by CrystalQueer



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/M, Ghost Hunters, exactly who wanted this? no one, saving souls au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-16 16:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13639563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalQueer/pseuds/CrystalQueer
Summary: Veronica never would've thought that she would be on a roadtrip in an old camper with the Heathers, but she also didn't think that Heather Chandler would be a witch or that her boyfriend would be a ghost hunter, but here she was.When their camper breaks down on the side of a road late at night, they meet a pretty interesting pair of ghosts, and then immediately ignore them in favour of figuring out who's sleeping where that night.





	The Summer Trip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scouts_Mockingbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scouts_Mockingbird/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Saving Souls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162348) by [Scouts_Mockingbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scouts_Mockingbird/pseuds/Scouts_Mockingbird). 



> This is written for scouts-mockingbird's Saving Souls au! If you haven't read it, you should!! It's really good. Also this won't make much sense if you don't read it so,,  
> anyway follow me on tumblr @fourth-row and follow scout on tumblr @scouts-mockingbird

It was around midnight, and the van had broken down. To make matters worse, they were quite lost. They knew they were somewhere in Louisiana, but no one knew exactly where since their only map had been ruined after someone accidentally spilled water on it. It had been a pretty bad day and everyone was tired and a bit cranky.

"Well, this is just great!" Chandler exclaimed sarcastically, her grin was forced and angry.

"I'm sure it's nothing major," McNamara said worriedly, "I'll take a look." She bailed out the door before she could get yelled at by Chandler. No one blamed her.

"Well, while we're here I'm going to get out and stretch my legs." Veronica said. She wiggled out of JD's arms and also bailed, leaving Chandler, Duke and JD alone. JD stared at them for a moment before following his girlfriend.

Veronica stopped a couple feet away from the door, still close to the camper but not close enough to get hit by the door should anyone decide to follow her out, McNamara was nearby, leaning over the hood of the camper holding a flashlight in her teeth, she seemed focused so instead of bothering her, Veronica just stretched. Doing the basic stuff that everyone learned in P.E., she didn't have much else to do and she wasn't about to go walking off into the dark forest. She didn't see any ghosts nearby, but she didn't want to take her chances.

She stuck her left arm towards the right, put her right arm over it and twisted towards the right to stretch her back, when she turned back, she was no longer alone, well, McNamara was nearby muttering over the engine, but she didn't count. Two ghosts stood under the trees, Veronica wasn't sure if she had missed them the first time she looked or if they had just appeared, it didn't help that they were hidden by shadows.

One was a woman, she was real short, probably no more than five feet tall, she wore an old fashion dress and had dark hair pinned up on her head, styled with a couple curls, it was hard to make out many details because of how far she was from Veronica and the shadows, but she seemed to be favouring one of her legs and leaning on the other ghost. The other ghost was a man, taller than the woman but still pretty short, he had a hooked nose and piercing dark eyes and a fairly average but still small build. Neither seemed like they were malicious, but with the ghosts Veronica had met in the last couple months she knew that they couldn't be trusted based on looks.

See, Veronica was a medium, ever since she was a little girl she could see ghosts, and for the first seventeen years of her life all the ghosts she had met had been more or less friendly, they had even helped her when she wanted secrets on Chandler and learned she was a witch, she used that to blackmail Chandler into letting her hang out with her and the other two Heathers, and a couple months after that JD and his dad showed up, after some initial get to know you stuff, JD told her he was a ghost hunter! They had saved Sherwood, Ohio from being taken over by evil ghosts and then a month later they had saved another high school in Indiana from causing the apocalypse, and during that had told the other two Heathers (and Veronica's friend Betty, and some other kids) about the whole "ghosts are real thing". Now, she, her boyfriend, and the Heathers were on a road trip over the summer, mostly visiting cheesy tourist trap haunted houses to see if they were real, but also stopping to preform the occasional exorcism. Louisiana, particularly New Orleans, was full of ghosts and they had been eager to leave once they realized how hectic it was, which was what brought them to where they were now. Broken down on the side of an empty road in Louisiana.

"Uh, hello?" Veronica called to the ghosts. Might as well try to initiate contact to see if they were hostile, better to get them talking then to ignore them and get attacked.

The woman laughed, a charming laugh, if not a bit forced, but she didn't answer Veronica, instead she looked at the man with a grin. "See sugar? I told you she could see us!" She exclaimed, sounding thrilled. Veronica was a bit put off.

"I didn't doubt you, darlin'," the man replied, he briefly glanced at the woman, his expression fond, but when he looked back up at Veronica his face hardened.

She leaned to the side slightly, trying to see them better. "Who are you? Can you step out of the shadows?"

"Did we really fade from the public memory so fast?" The woman asked the man, she had a really heavy southern accent.

"Who are you?" Veronica repeated, now she was confused. Was she _supposed_ to know who these random ghosts were?

"Veronica, who the hell are you talking to?" McNamara asked sharply. Veronica had forgotten she was there, but now she wheeled around to face her.

"There are some ghosts right over there!" She pointed over her shoulder. "Can't you see them, Heather?"

McNamara squinted towards the shadows Veronica pointed at, then pointed her flashlight at it, the weak beam didn't do much but it vaguely illuminated the faded figures of the ghosts, she gasped. Despite having been able to see ghosts for at least a month or so, McNamara was still surprised whenever she saw new ones.

"Woah," she said, abandoning the camper to come stand by Veronica, who nodded.

"They seem to think I should know them," Veronica said.

McNamara turned her head slightly to look at Veronica, keeping one eye on the ghosts. "Are they hostile?" She asked, Veronica shrugged.

"I don't think so?" She answered, "but then, they haven't said much."

"We can hear you," the ghost woman spoke up in her heavy accent.

"If you can hear me, why haven't you answered my question?" Veronica shot back, she was tired and didn't particularly want to deal with ghosts when they wouldn't even identify themselves.

"Why, we're Bonnie and Clyde," the woman said with a mean smile, the man tilted his head back slightly and it looked like they were posing. The man muttered, "I still think Clyde and Bonnie sounds better," and the woman, Bonnie, apparently, elbowed him.

Veronica felt her eyes widen in surprise. " _The_ Bonnie and Clyde? Like, the robbers?"

Bonnie limped forward into the moonlight, conveniently the moon was full and gave decent light. "The one and only Bonnie and Clyde." She assured, cocking one hip out an holding up a leg, the same leg she had been favouring earlier. Veronica vaguely remembered learning something about how Bonnie's leg had been damaged in a car wreck- she didn't know that such wounds would still effect a ghost in the afterlife.

"Woah.. Heather, go get the others!" Veronica said, staring at Bonnie, McNamara took a minute before turning and disappearing into the camper, the door clacking shut behind her.

And then there was silence. It had only been like forty-five years since the infamous bank robbers Bonnie and Clyde had been ambushed and gunned down, they were taught about in school along with the Great Depression, but Veronica never did pay much attention to her history class. Besides, what were yoy supposed to say to two infamous robbers?

Thankfully, she was saved by people rushing out of the van, and someone slamming into her back, sending her toppling face forward into the dirt and grass and basically at Bonnie's feet.

"What the hell!" Chandler exclaimed before she looked down at Veronica, who groaned and rolled over. "I'm fine, thanks for asking."

"Maybe don't stand directly in front of the door?" Chandler suggested snarkily. JD rolled his eyes and went to help his girlfriend sit up. Bonnie politely cleared her throat.

"Hang on!" Veronica said to her, JD looked over his shoulder.

"Oh yeah, Heather mentioned there were ghosts out here. Bonnie and Clyde, right? Where's Clyde?" He asked as he made sure Veronica wasn't bleeding. She'd be bruised probably, but was otherwise fine. He helped her stand up.

"Clyde's back in the shadows. Doesn't think I should be talkin' to you folks." Bonnie answered. "But it's been _so long_ since anyone's been able to see us, I'm dyin' of boredom!" She dramatically put a hand to her forehead and turned her head, leaning back slightly.

"You're already dead." Duke said, earning herself a glare.

"Hasn't it been like, seventy years since you died? Shouldn't you have faded or moved on or whatever by now?" Chandler asked, walking closer. "Or do you have like, unfinished business?"

"It's only been like fifty years Heather, do you not pay attention in history class?" JD said.

"Apparently you don't either! It's been forty five years." Duke said.

"I've been through a ton of high schools! I rarely get a chance to learn anything." JD returned.

"Do you not read??" Duke replied.

"Guys! You are literally arguing about how long it's been since two people died right in front of their ghosts! Show some respect!" Veronica cut in.

"Has it really been that long?" Bonnie asked, sounding puzzled and even sad. "I mean, I know a lots changed but, that's longer than I thought." She frowned but it faded as she looked over her shoulder at Clyde. "Darlin', come be nice and greet our new friends!" She called.

"So. Has death like, mellowed you out or are you going to try and kill us?" JD asked. He was asking what probably should've been brought up a couple lines ago. Meanwhile, McNamara had gone back to looking at the van's engine.

"Well, I never killed anyone, I can't speak for Clyde though." Bonnie said, Clyde walked over to the group, eyed them for a moment, before walking over towards McNamara, already saying something about cars. Bonnie watched, shaking her head slightly. "He's always had a big interest in cars, loves 'em! He'd always steal the fastest ones when we needed to.."

"So what was living in the great depression era like?" Veronica asked.

"Can we circle back to the "Clyde might kill us"?" Duke asked. "I feel like that's important."

"Hey Heather! How's the van coming along?" Chandler called.

The conversation was going every which way. 

"You guys have no manners." Veronica said.

"It should be up and running by morning!" McNamara called back. "I think we're camping here tonight."

Chandler groaned. "Great!" And then she stomped back into the van, presumably to get a good spot to sleep in before the others could.

"Seriously, we should circle back to the "night die if we stay here" bit." Duke said.

Bonnie laughed. "Din't worry! I like y'all, I doubt Clyde'll do anything but I'll stop him if he tries." She smiled but somehow no one felt reassured.

"I think they're harmless." Veronica said to the others. "But we should still salt the windows and stuff."

"I already put the protective symbol on the van, I think we're safe." JD pointed out.

"Welp, I'm going to go arm wrestle Heather for the bed." Duke said, turning and getting back into the van. Meanwhile, McNamara slammed the hood shut. "We should be good for tomorrow!" She called to JD and Veronica before also heading inside the camper.

Now ignoring the ghosts entirely, Veronica turned to JD. "Should we fight the Heathers to sleep in the van or should we risk having the tent to ourselves out here?" she asked.

"The tent will be fine, I mean, if we put a salt ring around it they can't really bother us." He shrugged slightly, when your girlfriend could banish whole armies and bring back the dead, there wasn't a lot to fear. Besides, neither of them were particularly good hosts for possession and Veronica couldn't be possessed unless she invited the spirit, but he knew that she would never. There were other ways the ghosts could kill them, but again, the salt ring would protect them.

"I'll get the tent if you get the salt?" Veronica said, JD nodded and Veronica led the way back into the van to get the stuff, they were greeted by the sight of Chandler and Duke arm wrestling (it wasn't the first time this had happened and probably wouldn't be the last,) and McNamara stealthily climbing onto the bed that they were arm wrestling for. Normal things. JD only interrupted the game to get into the cabinets behind them to get the tent, Veronica got the salt from up front and they said goodnight and left to set up. The Heathers could waste time, but JD and Veronica wanted to sleep.


End file.
